


Tension on the Ice

by etherealniall



Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: M/M, Nessie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealniall/pseuds/etherealniall
Summary: The day Niall perfected his spiral jump was one that he will never forget, because that was the day that he met Bressie.Niall Horan, a feisty figure skater, is forced to share the rink with Bressie, a brutish hockey player. Things do not go well.*disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters, one direction, or niall breslin*





	Tension on the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first story on ao3, i'm new here, but if you want to check out some of my other works i'm on wattpad under the same username as well!
> 
> hope you enjoy this, and don't hesitate to leave a comment or something! (i'm also looking for a better name, so if you think of one, let me know!)
> 
> this story will have a few parts to it! thanks for reading! :)

        The day that Niall perfected his spiral jump was one that he will never forget. As he landed on his skate and heard the clunk of the blade on the ice, he felt his chest lighten and his heart soar. He ended the jump with his left leg in the air, skating backwards on his right.

        Coming to a slow stop, he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. He heard his best friend, Eoghan, clapping from behind the plastic see-through walls of the skating rink. Niall pushed off with his skate and glided toward his cousin, coming to a stop at the chest-high wall. Eoghan, with his big smile, ruffled Niall’s hair affectionately and pushed on his shoulder.

        “Way to go, Nialler!” he said excitedly. “Is that the whatcha-ma-call-it that you’ve been practicing for weeks?”

        Niall laughed. “No, no. That was just a spiral. Although I have been practicing on getting the landing right!”

        Eoghan looked confused. “The whatcha-ma-call-it is actually called a Triple Lutz, and I’m nowhere close to getting it done.” Niall continued.

        Before Eoghan could reply, a heavy clang came from the other side of the rink, reverberating through the cold air. Niall turned around and watched as a bumble of large, heavily-dressed men came through the door into the arena, and then animalistically pushed each other onto the ice, stumbling as they went. They carried long, black sticks, and wore gigantic gloves and covered helmets. They also all wore the same uniform, a black, yellow, and white jersey and black pants.

        _Hockey players_ , Niall thought in distaste.

 

        Upon hearing their boisterous yelling and crude language, Eoghan laid a hand on Niall’s shoulder. “Hey, Ni, maybe we should head back now. I think these guys are probably here for a practice or something.”

        Niall thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No, they definitely aren’t. Miss Evelyn reserved the rink for a class she has in two hours, and said I could use it alone up until then. They shouldn’t even be here, actually. The reservation for this time is under her name.”

        Upon hearing his tone, Eoghan tugged on Niall’s shoulder, effectively turning him around this time. “Hey, it’s fine. It’s not biggie. Just let them be, and tell the manager of the rink tomorrow when you come back.”

        “No, Eoghan, it’s not fine. I’m just gonna go talk to them—” he said, pushing off the wall with one skate and sliding out of his cousin’s grip. He heard Eoghan yelling after him, but ignored it as he coasted over to the group of large men, using his toe pick to come to a stop behind one of them.

        He tapped one of the men, number 76, on his shoulder. The man quickly turned around, looking above Niall’s head, before he realized that there was a person in front of him, and turned his eyes downwards towards Niall.

        “Hello,” Niall started sweetly. “I’m Niall, a student of Miss Eriksen’s, and I couldn’t help but notice that—”

        “Who?” The light-brown haired man interrupted.

        “Miss Evelyn, the figure skating teacher at this rink…” Niall continued slower.

        “Okay…and… ” the man said, a little rudely, crossing his arms.

        Niall scoffed. “And she has this time reserved on the rink.”

        The guy looked down at Niall, furrowed his eyebrows, and uncrossed his arms, gesturing to the team. “Well, we’re here now, so there’s not much we can do.”

        “May I speak to your captain?” Niall requested.

        The man sighed and turned away from Niall. “Oi, Brez! Got a wee Miss here!”

        One of the men from the team, number 93, turned to face Niall and the hockey player next to him. He skated over to the other two, coming to a stop in front of them, putting his arm around his fellow player’s shoulder.

        “Morning, what seems to be the problem here?” the man asked. Niall noticed his low, rumbly bass voice. Niall straightened his back and shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest.

        “You and your,” he started gesturing to the group of men piling over each other and checking each other into the walls, “ _barbarians_ , can’t have practice right now. Miss Evelyn reserved this time slot. I tried to tell that to him,” he pointed a finger at number 76, “but he wouldn’t listen.”

        76 stood up and puffed his chest out, making Niall roll his eyes, before the larger captain pushed him by his shoulder. “Hey, man, go practice with Will. I’ll deal with this and be right there.” He said.

        As soon as the other play left, Niall rounded on the captain. “Deal with this? There’s nothing to deal with. Your team has to leave.”

        The captain sighed. “Mate, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that the time was reserved already. We just didn’t see anyone, so we decided to skip our gym workout and get out on the ice as soon as possible.”

        The blonde shook his head. “Well, I would let you guys stay here and practice, but your brutish friends are showing that they’re not very good at being civil in public.” Niall said as he gestured to the obnoxious team.

        Suddenly, the captain tore off his helmet and looked down at Niall with piercing brown eyes. “ _Chill_.” He said in a sharp, tense, low tone. It sent unwanted shivers down Niall’s back, causing him to move backwards slightly and uncross his arms. “We’re not going anywhere, and if you’re gonna be a brat about it, then we’re just going to be more obnoxious.”

        “Are you kidding me?!” Niall whisper-yelled, his blood boiling. He skated up to the stranger, who he noted was broad-shouldered, full-muscled, and had a nice firm jaw, and poked his finger into the hard chest. “I don’t know who you think you are, mate, but you can’t talk to me like that.”

        The man grabbed Niall’s small wrist in his giant hand tightly. “Don’t dish it if you can’t take it, _princess_.”

        Niall looked up into his fiery, deep brown eyes. He ripped his wrist out of the captain’s grip, moving away from him. “Fuck you.”

        With that Niall fumingly pushed off the ice, in the other direction, walking into the arena where Eoghan was standing, looking astounded.

        The day Niall perfected his spiral jump was one that he will never forget, because that was the day that he met Bressie.


End file.
